Lew
Like Athena, she has no physical strength in battle, but her cosmos alone is at a deity's level. She wields a trident capable of firing bursts of energy powerful enough to break a Golden Armor, and create explosions of cosmos capable of preventing an attack of a god. But mainly, her main weapon is the harp, whose music is capable of torturing anyone who listens, she is also in possesion of a ring that materialize serpents to hold her opponents. When forced to escape, her speed is almost comparable to that of Leo, teleporting at the speed of light to anywhere she wants. At first he rejects his fate as the god of the Underworld, but is later convinced by Hypnos, and sealed by Pandora's kiss before Tenma leaves for the Sanctuary, they make a promise that, while Tenma tries to become a Saint of Athena, Alone too must try to become a good artist so that he can finish the painting of Tenma when they once again reunite. During the next two years, his personality undergoes a drastic change after realizing everything he painted dies. Convinced by Hypnos, he starts to believe that death is the ultimate salvation. And to bring salvation to the entire world, Alone starts to paint the "Lost Canvas", a painting of the Earth viewed from space, so that after he finishes it, the entire world will die. It has been implied that Alone is not yet totally possessed by Hades as Alone drew in the Lost Canvas an image of Tenma, Sasha and himself in their childhood. After seeing this, Pandora uses a seal given by Hypnos and Thanatos to seal him in a dimensional isolation, in hope that he will continue painting the Lost Canvas without distractions, and to keep him away from the grasp of anyone from his childhood life. Alone confesses to Pandora that he was never possessed by Hades and that he truly believes in death as the ultimate salvation, hence he inflicts it on those he holds dear, to spare them the suffering of pain, wars and poverty, and to achieve such goals, he will use all the power of the god of the Underworld. Alone states that once the Stellar Clock, which is visible in the night sky, completes one cycle, the Lost Canvas will be finished, bringing death to the entire world. As the Holy War nears its climax, Alone encounters Tenma face to face, and after a bloody battle, Alone regains his former self, and feeling uneasy, begs Tenma to destroy his body to prevent the calamity that nears. As Tenma is unable to oblige, Alone is overwhelmed by the will of the god Hades, who takes completely over his body, and manifests himself wholly. Alone's features and hair transform to match those of Hades' true body, which rests in Elysion since the ages of myth, and the power of the god of the Underworld finally reveals itself in all its splendor. Hades is forced to retreat and abandons Alone's body, and flees, later encountering Tenma, Alone and Athena, who manage to banish him from the earthly plane with a combined effort.